


You make a fool of death with your beauty

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, vampire!Andre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: “You’re bleeding.”Jev cuts himself and Andre is very very hungry.





	You make a fool of death with your beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathPetrovaDiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/gifts).



> So the wonderful SebsDaniel prompted me this: 
> 
> “PLEASE WRITE ‘You’re bleeding’ with a starved André after a long GP“

Jev is elated when he crosses the finish line first. Finally. A win at last. He’s filled with adrenaline as he parks the car and removes his helmet, taking a deep lungful of air as he takes in the cheering crowd. It’s like music to his ears.

He gets out of the car and makes his way to the podium elated. Maybe now his luck will turn around.

He’s so excited and happy he barely thinks about the fact Andre had vanished during the race. At one point he was close behind him and then suddenly he had dropped back rapidly. Jev had no idea what had happened but he had paid it no attention. All his concentration had been on the race and taking that win. He’d worry about Andre after.

And now it was after and his head still wasn’t on Andre. He was on the top step of the podium hearing the roar of the crowd. Nothing else mattered.

As he gets handed the winner’s wreath he doesn’t notice one of the leaves pricking his finger. Doesn’t feel the pain.

Doesn’t know how dangerous this would be.

* * *

 

Jev is walking down the paddock, looking for Andre. He’s not seen him since the race and now he’s getting worried. This was usual for Andre. He always made sure to congratulate Jev. Always.

Jev enters the Techeetah motorhome, looking for any sign of his German teammate. He spies that the door to Andre’s room is half open and he makes his way towards it, opening the door widen and poking his head inside. “Andre?”

He only has a second to react.

He feels the growl before he hears it. A deep rumble growing in intensity as he’s pulled bodily into the room and the door slams shut behind him with a deafening bang.

Jev groans as he’s slammed against the wall by Andre, the latter breathing in ragged harsh gasps and grasping onto Jev’s shirt tightly. He looks awful. Pale and shaking. His eyes wild and haunted and his fangs on full display.

It should terrify Jev, but he’s seen this before. This hunger. This was an Andre who was at the limit of how long he could go without feeding, and the race had been long and hot.

“You’re bleeding.” Andre says it in a dreamlike tone and for a second Jev frowns, wondering what he’s on about until Andre picks up his hand and displays the sweep of crimson on his index finger. The bleeding had stopped at this point but the wound was still fresh and Jev gasps as Andre takes his finger into his mouth, moaning softly as he cleans the blood from the wound. Jev should not find this hot but fuck if it isn’t. Andre sucking off his fingers and moaning like he can’t get enough of his taste. It makes Jev’s heart race and the blood rush through his body.

Andre pulls back, his eyes dark with desire and a lone whimper falling from his lips.

“Hungry?” Jev breathes out, looking at the way Andre watches him. Like he’s prey and Andre is the predator that’s going to eat him alive. It sends a rush through his body. He’s totally prepared for this. It isn’t the first time he’s been in this position and he doubts it will be the last.

Andre just nods, already looking up at Jev. He’s waiting. He’s starving and he’s waiting for permission. He doesn’t take without Jev’s permission and the Frenchman gives the slightest nod and tilts his head. It’s all the invitation Andre needs.

Jev is never quite prepared for the bite. The searing pain that makes him want to pull away at first, meaning Andre has to hold him down, and then the pleasure. The rush. The moans Andre utters as he drinks sending sparks shooting down Jev’s body. It’s so intimate and theirs. It’s almost like a deadly dance that Andre controls. One false move could spell disaster.

Jev starts to weaken. His head feels fuzzy and stars flash across his eyes. His legs cannot support him and he starts to slide down the wall, Andre being the only thing holding him up now.

Weakly he tries to talk. “Andre. Mon Amour....”

Andre forces himself away. His chin covered in Jev’s blood and Jev slides the rest of the way down, his face pale and eyes closed.

Andre backs away a little, his eyes wide and it takes him half a second to remember to heal him. He moves to kneel down next to the weak Frenchman and presses his mouth to the punctures on his neck, healing the marks with his tongue.

When he pulls back he gets up and grabs a towel from the table, moving over and cleaning up his neck. His hands are shaking. He’s never seen Jev this out of it before. 

Maybe he had finally gone too far?

Then Jev makes a soft sound and Andre listens, really listens. Jev’s heart is slow but it’s beating and he’s coming round slowly. A little disoriented.

“Jev?” Andre whispers, gently tipping Jev’s chin up so he can look into his eyes.

Jev’s eyes are open and looking right at him and a small smile graces his lips. His hand reaches up to cup Andre’s cheek. “Don’t look so worried. I’m still here.”

Andre huffs out a breath, pressing his forehead against his and breathing in his scent. His body is still trembling and he hates that he feels full of life and energy while Jev is weak and small. He had done that to him. 

“No. None of that. Idiot. You were hungry. Did you forget again?” Jev’s voice is a little stronger and it takes Andre a second to realise he’s talking. 

“Yeah...I was going to but I was called to the grid.” Andre replies. He carefully sits next to Jev, watching the Frenchman carefully. He needed to make sure he was okay.

“I’m fine.” Jev nudges his shoulder. “Go and get cleaned up yeah? I’ll take you to your hotel and you can make sure to feed.” He looks over at Andre, resting his head against his shoulder.

Andre nods, looking over at him. “You trust me way too much.”

Jev shrugs, looking at him. “You could never hurt me. I know you too well.”

Andre gives him a hesitant smile. Poor naive Jev. Not even realising how hard he had had to fight to pull away.

Instead of replying he squeezes his shoulder and gets up, heading into the little washroom. He turns on the tap and runs the water, washing his face.

He tries not to look at the red ink misting in the water. Tries not to think about what he had done.

When he’s finished he dries his face and hands and leaves the room to find Jev on his feet, looking slightly better.

“You should be resting.” Andre says softly, moving over to him.

Jev gives him a small smile. “I’m really fine. You know what I really want?”

“What?” Andre moves over to him, wanting to do anything that would make this right.

Jev moves closer to him, biting his lip. “I would love a kiss and then for you to hug me.”

Andre’s eyes soften and he nods gently. Still so surprised Jev wants this with him still.

And Jev for his part rolls his eyes. “Look it was an accident I’m not suddenly going to not want you because you took a little more then you should. Just come here and let me kiss you for fucks sake.”

Andre laughs, shaking his head and moving to kiss him softly and sweetly. He wrap his arms around Jev, which makes the Frenchman hum in approval.

They kiss softly for a few seconds and then Jev snuggles into Andre’s arms. Finding comfort in the other man as Andre holds him tight, slightly rocking him.

“It’s going to be all okay.” Jev whispers softly. “I love you no matter what.”

Andre takes a deep breath, holding him ever closer. “I love you too.”

Jev melts into his hold, and somehow Andre believes him. They would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> First time venturing into FE. Little scared XD also first fanfic I’ve written in a month so hi there.....


End file.
